The curse of a True Blood
by Livandra
Summary: It's his third year of being a vampire. He just came accustomed to the idea of what he was, but things in his previous home town was getting out of hand. As he kept hidden from his curse he is in complicated circumstances where he is condemned to suffer his curse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is something different, tell me what you think of this, so please review.**_

The night is gone. The sun peeks down on earth's winters white snow. The snow simply lost its pure, clean virginity as red blood was smeared across the snow in the dark night.  
As feared people crawled out of their houses in the sunlight they looked around, wondering who will be next, the 3 days of night was going to arrive soon and they feared their lives. Weapons were made to protect themselves from the cunning dead. They lived in the basements, on the top floors of houses, but never save enough. They needed a cage, a jail, that's what they all thought, but they were to scared to do anything, too afraid of the dark. After they got what they needed, they rushed to their houses, locked themselves up inside and made sure they were not close to windows, doors any open space that might bring vampires. Night came and a young, tall handsome man walked down the main street, he wore jeans, a shirt and a long jacket, too casual almost for a cold night in Antarctica. Another man, ran towards him to attack him, the man in the long jacket grabbed the man's face and crushed it, the man turned to fire and burned to dust in 5 seconds. The man walked further along the street. He was also like the others, a vampire, but he was different, he wasn't driven by the lust of blood, he was driven by the power to murder, to control, to achieve succes, he wanted to be- the vampire- the one to rule others, the strongest, the most feared and smartest, the leader. "Sir, why did you kill my father? All needs blood, why can't you give it freely?" a young girl, with red glistening eyes asked in a dead frozen voice. She had spoken with the clarity of an fallen, burned angel, her innocence declared evil among those who gave her guidance. The man turned, their eyes met, the strain of the curse burned him down to his knees. The girl was full of blood, her life taken by the blood of her father who drank freely. She lusted blood, for her hands were shaking and she stumbled forward like those zombie movies. She reached the man. He showed her his neck. Her instincts controlled her as her eyes darkened to black and her teeth growing and she sucked his blood. He moaned, as if this was a moment of ecstasy. The girl finally broke loose, wiped of her mouth, as if she found her clarity of needed to be clean. The man grabbed her and hugged her. Emotionless the girl stood. The man then took her to a car, then drove her to a suburban house.

The house was an old mansion, on the outside it looks un-cared for, the bushes growing near the windows and the mansion somewhat hidden. He parked the car in a small wooden cabin, just a few meters past the mansion. He climbed out, and took her out of the car and he picked her up in a bridal manner. He took her inside the mansion and placed her on the couch. The inside was beautiful, enlightened, the place looked as if it had many stories to tell. He stared at the young girl, he knew the curse was doing him wrong. He felt guilty, but not guilty enough. How can he be falling for this girl, he hated the curse. The curse that burned down on him in a sad, wrong manner. "The day your eyes meet another one of your kind, you'll learn love, but you'll learn the kind of love that might not love you back" He never looked anyone in the eyes of his own kind since the curse was burned in on him by the goddess in white, the vampiress of all vampires. He never felt right with the thought of small children turning into vampires, or even worse fallen in love with a child. He is fallen in love right now. He should have stayed away, work alone, be alone as he always did. He always had extra blood in the fridge, but he wanted to kill. Oh the urge to kill was draining him down, killing him from the inside. He just had to. Just as the curse had to made him fall in love with something that isn't part of his rules, beliefs. The girl stared back at him. Her mouth open, her eyes glistening watery. He went to his fridge and got some blood, he made her drink it. He gave her more and more blood, till she had 12 liters of blood, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. He made her comfortable on the couch and went for a small walk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please review.**_

He woke up in the chair next to the couch. The girl was still sleeping. As he looked at her her eyes flew open. She looked at him confused, then she looked at her surroundings. "Where am I" she thought. "This is my place, my home. And I am just somebody" he said. She stared as if she is trying to remember. "I'm not hungry anymore. All I remember is eating and eating, but I'm still hungry, and I don't know how to handle the hunger, father putting his fangs in me..." she said. "Yeah, you needed blood, I gave you 12 liters yesterday, that's why you are not hungry right now" he said. She looked at him shocked and asked: "12 liters?" He nodded. She stared at him. "How old are you?" he asked. "17 years, you?" she said. "You look much younger, I'm 20 for 3 years now" he said. "Funny, you look 18,19 years old" she said, after a moment of silence she asked: "So how do you live?" He frowned as in thought and then said: "Well, I've turned into a vampire 3 years ago, I needed to run away, so I found this place, started to live here, but then I needed blood, so I went one night to the hospital, stole some blood and got back. I'm trying for the past 2 years to make blood tablets, with no success so far. Every month I steal some blood, it doesn't help to drink your own blood, it only makes you more hungry and weak" he said. "How'd you become a vampire?" she asked. His face turned into disgust and asked: "Why do you ask, why do you want to know?" She frowned and answered: "The same reason why you asked how old I am, needless to say if I didn't blurted out how I've become one you would have asked and I would've answered gladly, not that there is something to be glad about." He sighed then said: "Fine. If you really want to know, but it is very short. I walked home from a party, it was dark and I was drunk, then it jumped on me, it drank my blood then left me to die" She stared at him open mouthed and started to shout at him: "What was that?! You call that a story? You need to build climax, the whole story, you must tell how you experienced it, not like that, I won't stop nagging until you do it right!" He gave in: "Fine, fine. I'll do it right. It was cold, the snow falling lightly on the streets. I was drunk, my head spinning and walking zig zag in the snow to my house. I thought someone was following me, but I didn't care. I was singing merry songs for the night. Then it grabbed me, I was drunk and started to dance in turns with it, then as if it wanted to kiss me it held my face in its hands, its teeth thrushed into my neck, my legs wobbled, it moved me to the ground, it drank all my blood, not one single drop was left over. I died. I was left in darkness, then I was pulled back in redness, I've felt my body transform, my face, my eyes, feet, fingers, everything. I was burning everywhere and I thought I was in hell. When it finally stopped, my eyes could see normal again, it stood in front of me. It smiled mischievously at me and told me the curse of the being I had become: "No more human you are. True blood, clean off the bone you are, one of a kind, ruler of all unruly dead. You are the one..." Then it started to scream and it was a devilish woman, declared the curse of pain I wield to suffer. " His eyes was in a deep sorrow that slowly turned into a death's shadow.

The girl stared at him deep in thought. "Now that's called a story... I've been wondering, you bare another curse, more than just to be a vampire, am I right?" she asked him. His eyes started to live again as he looked at her surprised. "Don't be so surprised. I was fascinated by vampires. You told me you're a true blood, not everyone change into a true blood after all their blood was drank, some of them just die or there is black bloods, when a normal vampire drank all your blood. A royal or unique vampire must have drank your blood. Usually when a true blood gives another live, they get poisoned and die. No one knows really why, only real vampires do" she answered. "Well I am a vampire and I don't even know half of it" he told her. "That's weird, I would have thought that the vampire lords would have searched for you and told you the rules, laws of being a vampire" she stated. He lifted an eyebrow and said sarcastically: "Yeah, sure. As if they told the vampires in our town how to live by the rules. Yeah, there is so a vampire law running this place" She looked at him sarcastically: "Okay fine, you got a point but still" He only grinned at her. She smiled at him then asked him confused: "What's your name again?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review.**_

It was night and they were going into town, the girl asked him why but all he said was that he had to. As they walked in the street, vampires came one by one, with just a slight gesture of his hand he broked them down to death. He was invincible. As the vampires followed only a heap of clothes were left. As the heap got bigger and bigger, a slight pant came from the girl. Her breath got short after every fallen ash, her legs weaker, till she was brought to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears of pain screamed out: "Stop this!" He turned around and saw her, he rushed to her, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Yukiama, it's alright, don't be afraid" he said as he hushed her. Her eyes turned to white and she said: "You killed my kin and my kin's pain I can feel, if they all die, I would die too" she then passed out. As he looked at her eyes closing, her body relaxing, a shadow moved infront of him so he can't see her face anymore. He looked up, a young man only a few years older than himself stood there, he wore very casual clothes and a red jacket. He was grinning fearlessly. "So you are the tame vampire hunter? You gotta be something to kill those of your same dreaded path" the man with the red jacket asked him. He stood up slowly and asked him: "You are the creator of this madness, aren't you?" The man in the red jacket nodded, grinning. He took the man by surprise as he lifted him up by his neck, he then crushed the man in the red jacket's neck, he turned into ash. He stood emotion less as he saw his clothing drop to the ground. Yukiama started to scream as her body burned, he rushed to her, he then realised what he has done as she burst into the final stage of ash. He never should have killed her creator...

"So you are the one who cleaned up our mess. Sorry we took so long, but news of this never reached us, we were also too busy to come and check on you, Lord Kaname. So sorry for our lack of services" a young girl with white hair said as she smiled with her red eyes.

"Lord? I'm just Kaname, I'm not any special" he said. "You were not as a human, but now, you are a Lord, royalty, a true blood. So live up to your standards" she said. He looked down at Yukiama's body. With regret he followed the young girl.

His eyes burning lightly as he came back to reality as his flash back was done, he saw a young girl standing in the snow, a young replica of Yukiama. Then a man appeared, Kaname watched the man intently. "Are you lost little girl? I want your blood" the man said. Before he could attack her Kaname moved in as he was filled with disgust and anger, he killed him. "He's a disgrace to all vampires" he said and looked at her, falling in love once again.


End file.
